


Carry Me High with this Pair of Golden Wings

by ch_errywrites



Series: I Lived [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Calls Magnus a lot of Nicknames, Alec Is An Ass Man, Alec Lightwood in love, Alec Lightwood is Not a Virgin, Alec is Super Sappy in this, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Coming Untouched, Definition of Love Making, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magnus Bane Has Fallen Angel Blood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus Has Wings, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, Nephilim Magnus, Not Really Part of The Plot Though, Riding, Rimming, Sappy Sex, Smut, Spanking, This might become a series, Top Alec Lightwood, Topping from the Bottom, Wing Kink, Wingfic, but it's barely there, i said what i said, idk - Freeform, seriously, technically, this is much longer than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: Magnus' father is a fallen angel. Magnus has fallen angel blood. Magnus has wings.Alec likes them a lot.





	Carry Me High with this Pair of Golden Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> I've had some weird nag in the back of my head to write smut so this came out of it.
> 
> To put it lightly this is 7000 words of smut and fluff, like mostly smut but there's some fluff in there too!
> 
> Also in the process of writing this, and after a long conversation with Mo, I decided I really wanted to write Magnus with wings and then I had the brilliant idea of writing the two together.
> 
> Ahem, I'd also like to point out that I don't believe in the shows timeline so some things are missing in this (Malec have been together longer then 2 months I stg) :D so it's kinda canon but not canon lol.
> 
> Also there's, like, a lot of fluff in the beginning but then it starts to get really steamy.  
Like truly this is just porn with plot lol.
> 
> Hope you all like this, please do leave kudos and as many comments as you'd like. Also, let me know if this is good so I can consider writing more steamy things. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec hadn't originally been aware of Magnus' wings.

Which was understandable from anyone's point of view, Magnus is a very powerful warlock and if there was something he didn't want you to see then chances are you wouldn't get to see it. Plus, Magnus could easily hide his marks with glamors. (And the wings somehow disappeared into his back at the end of the day, leaving only two big scars but that was a whole other story.)

This one had just taken more work than the others.

The first time Alec had seen them was an accident. The warlock in question had many clients that day, a few wards to fix and update and according to some of Alec's soldiers, even helped kill some demons. Alec didn't have any plans to visit Magnus, the stack of papers on his desk was getting a little too high and Alec hadn't figured out how often he was allowed at the warlocks loft.

They'd only been dating for a short amount of time and Alec hadn't wanted to overstep. Despite Magnus' constant reassurances that he was welcome whenever he wanted, as long as he got a warning in advance. So, Alec had sent a quick vague text last second when he decided that he wanted to see Magnus again that night.

The walk to the loft had been uneventful, some kids were playing in the park, a couple was running through the streets holding hands, and people were texting on phones and trying to get to places. It was loud and cluttered just like Alec had come to love. New York was always moving and he loved it. In that case, there was really nothing that could have prepared him for what he had walked into that day.

When he walked into the building, still in disbelief that Magnus trusted him enough to change his wards, he was in the middle of taking off his gear when he saw them.

There was a large beautiful pair of wings on his boyfriend's back. Magnus was so engrossed in what he'd been doing that he didn't even notice Alec pass the wards. The only thing that alerted the warlock was the gasp that sounded from the entrance of the loft. Magnus would later tell him that it felt like all the air had left his lungs when he'd realised that Alec was at the front door and his wings had been on display.

Alec didn't even realize he'd stumbled closer to the warlock until he caught genuinely  _ scared  _ eyes staring back at him. It had quickly snapped Alec out of his spur.

It had taken a lot of reassuring for Magnus to trust that Alec wasn't mad, was curious, sure, but not mad before the warlock agreed to sit down and tell his story.

_ "Well you already know about my father," Magnus had explained, voice soft and vulnerable. Alec couldn't believe that he was trusted that much by this wonderful man. _

_ Alec had grabbed Magnus' hands, rubbing his thumbs against the warlocks knuckles, comforting him without saying anything. He knew that sometimes it was better to just listen when Magnus explained some of his past rather than ask a million questions. _

_ Magnus took a deep breath, "What you don't know is my father was once an angel. He fell with Lucifer and was assigned to rule Edom. My father is a fallen angel." He explained. _

_ Alecs eyes widened when everything clicked into place. "So, you don't just have demon blood, you have fallen angel blood." _

_ "Yes. Apparently a rare trait that can come from it is wings. My father's were tainted and destroyed in the fall but his blood not only made me a warlock but technically a nephilim and gave a pair of wings as a mark as well." Magnus said. "I–im sorry, I didn't mean to keep it from you I'm just so used to not telling people about them. Only Ragnor and Catarina know but Ragnors gone so now it's just Cat-" _

_ "Magnus," Alec interrupted. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I'm actually so happy that you're even telling me. Especially if it something you don't tell many other people, it means you trust me." _

_ Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus' knuckles. "Besides," he started. "I think they're beautiful. Just like your eyes." _

_ "Really?" Magnus breathed, the surprise clear in his gaze. _

_ Alec smiled at him, leaning in to press a reassuring kiss to the warlocks lips. "Really." _

Today was a cold winter day, there was a light dusting of snow on the ground and New York had been, for the most part, silent. Everyone was inside curled up by their fires while others were at work. Of course, there was the few kids who were playing in the snow and the occasional snow truck but there weren't many cars driving by, which made it quieter than usual.

Magnus had no clients that day and being the Head of the Institute meant that Alec was able to request the day off, trusting in his siblings to take care of the Institute, so he could curl up on the couch with his boyfriend and watch reruns of dramatic tv shows.

Of course, they didn't spend much time actually watching the show.

It had taken Magnus several weeks before he was comfortable with letting his wings loose whenever he was home alone with Alec. The warlock was terrified that Alec would realise what he'd gotten himself into and he'd turn tail and run. Alec, of course, hadn't. In fact, the shadowhunter was infatuated with his wings.

Now, Magnus would let them out all the time, especially if it was a lazy day in and they weren't expecting any calls or sudden knocks on the front door. They hadn't had a lazy day in months, Valentine had been everyone's main concern and then Lilith and the Owl was a problem and everything had been so hectic. It had been a crazy few months but everyone was safe now and it had been relatively quiet.

Alec and Magnus had spent the day spread out on the sofa, Magnus' wings were draped over the back of the couch and on the floor. Alec had spent a majority of the time staring at Magnus and his gorgeous wings as they'd shift with his every movement.

They were huge, Magnus had the ability to make them look much smaller and even then they still dragged on the ground though Alec didn't like when he'd do that as he had once claimed that it made them cramp up easily. The wings were mostly white, but some of the feathers towards the bottom were gray. The tops looked fluffy and they practically draped across everything like a blanket. Alec was mesmerized by them.

Sometimes being so distracted by everything Magnus meant that Alec didn't have full control of himself. His hand was already playing with Magnus' hair but it had slowly begun to drift down his neck, in between the warlocks shoulder blades and where his wings met his back. He could feel Magnus shiver from the touch, the skin being sensitive. Alec watched fondly as the wings twitched, shifting just a little with the shutter that ran through Magnus.

"Alexander," Magnus said, voice sleepy from the nap he'd just taken. "What are you doing, darling?"

Alec hummed, tilting his head a little. "I'm just touching you, Magnus." He teased.

A soft little whimper left Magnus' mouth when Alecs fingers brushed against the bone, tips running over a few feathers. Suddenly the warlock was sitting up, wings dragging against the couch as he climbed into the shadowhunters lap. Alec watched as his wings folded up behind Magnus, his hands landing comfortably on Magnus' bare hips.

"Alexander, you know my back is sensitive," Magnus said, fingers tangling into his shadowhunters hair. "What are you playing at?"

Alec chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus' jawline. "Nothing, but I wouldn't mind playing with you."

The words made Magnus burst out laughing, his giggles echoing through the room. Alec couldn't help but smile as he watched Magnus' head tip back, shoulders shaking.

"Oh," Magnus wiped at his eyes, attempting to talk through his laughs. "Oh good lord, please never say that again."

Alec laughed with him, "Made you laugh didn't it?" He asked.

Magnus giggled a little more as he leaned closer to Alec, smiling against his mouth as they kissed. Alec's hands began wondering again, thumbs dipping into the warlocks dimples and fingertips brushing against the bottom of where his wings met his back. Magnus shivered again from the touch, back arching into it as their kiss deepened, Alec's tongue dipping into his mouth, caressing and tasting.

Alec loved many, many things about Magnus but one of his favorite things was the noises that the warlock would make when Alec touched him. He'd always been vocal in bed and it didn't take much to get him riled up. He knew it was mostly because the warlock had spent so much time being touch starved and as much as Alec hated that he had to experience that, he could help but be thankful for how he could make Magnus tremble.

Little breathy whimpers kept sounding from Magnus as Alec's lips trailed down his cheek, over his jaw and down to his neck. He pressed a wet open mouthed kiss behind Magnus' ear before leaning his head down to tongue at his pulse point. He watched Magnus' wings arch, squeezing the warlocks hips as he relished in how much he loved that the warlocks wings were so in sync with his emotions.

Alec trailed more kisses over his neck and shoulder, nibbling at his collarbone and leaving bright marks here and there. Magnus' fingers were pulling rhythmically at his hair, hips beginning to rock against Alec's as the warlock pressed closer to him.

With a little hum, Alec tightened his grip around Magnus before standing up. Magnus squeaked in surprise but didn't fight him, only tightening his thighs around Alec as he walked to their bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind them, ensuring that the cat would stay out, then laid Magnus down on the bed gently, being mindful of his wings. Alec's lips tugged up at the corners as he watched the wings fan out over the bed, so large that they draped right off the sides.

"Fuck," Alec breathed, tugging his shirt off of his head. "Look at you. So beautiful with your wings all spread out."

The words made Magnus' back arch, wings fluttering as he watched Alec strip out of his clothes until he was standing over him in just his briefs. He couldn't help but squirm on the sheets as Alec palmed himself, simply just watching Magnus fall apart under his eyes.

"Please," Magnus breathed, clutching the sheets and spreading his thighs.

Alec hummed, "Please what? What do you want, angel?" He asked.

At first the pet name hadn't sat well with Magnus. He'd spent so much of his long life being called demon,  _ abomination,  _ that he'd just gotten used to it. Because it was true. Fallen angel blood or not, he was still half demon. But Alec had spent so much time making him comfortable, reassuring him that his blood meant nothing, his heart was all that mattered and the actions he took to make himself a better person. In Alec's head, he was an angel. A god, a deity, something ethereal and untouchable. But most importantly he was  _ Alec's _ .

Magnus whined at the question, head fuzzy and swimming with pleasure already, answering softly. "You. I just want you. Always want you."

Alec smirked at the words, bending one knee to place it on the bed in between Magnus' legs. He leaned forward, slowly unbuckling the warlocks belt, undoing his button and zipper before he was finally able to pull Magnus' tight pants off. As soon as the offending material was gone Alec grabbed Magnus' left leg and began pressing soft little kisses up his calf.

The barely there touches had Magnus squirming again, a breathy moan leaving his lips when Alec's teeth nipped at the back of his knee. Just when he'd thought Alec was going to move onto his thigh, the shadowhunter stopped and repeated the same thing with his right calf.

Eventually Alec started on one of his favorite parts of Magnus' body. He'd always loved marking up Magnus' thighs, leaving bruises all over them. Logically he knew that nobody would ever see the marks but just knowing about them being hidden under Magnus' clothes, marks he'd given him, gave him a thrill. Plus, he loved the way the warlock tasted. Always sweet, like something fruity. Alec had no idea how a person could taste like fruits but he wouldn't exactly say he was complaining.

Magnus' thigh twitched under his lips, making him smirk again before sucking hard at the skin. Alec slid his hands up the warlocks legs, hooking his fingertips into his dark blue boxers, pulling them down and off of the warlock. Alec licked his lips at the sight of Magnus' cock, red and leaking already.

Hips twitched a little but Magnus knew better than to actually lift his hips off the bed. Alec hummed in approval, knowing exactly what Magnus was tempted to do and proud that the warlock hadn't given in. He brushed his lips all the way up Magnus' thigh listening to Magnus' breath stutter when he reached the crease of his leg beginning to press soft kisses over Magnus' hip, nipping and sucking at the prominent bone.

Finally he started moving upwards first starting with nuzzling into Magnus' stomach, smiling as Magnus giggled and claimed it tickled. Alec worked in a few more marks, dipping his tongue into Magnus' belly button, before he'd reached his chest pressing a kiss over the others heart before connecting their lips again.

Magnus moaned into his mouth, lips trembling with want even as he kissed Alec fiercely. Alecs hands kept roaming as he sucked on Magnus' bottom lip, brushing down his waist, over his hips and thighs before making his way back up and gently running a hand over Magnus' feathers. The wing arched into the touch just as Magnus moaned louder into his mouth, thighs squeezing at Alec's waist.

A gasp left the warlock when Alec pressed him into the bed, their hips and chests connecting and sending a shiver through his spine. Alec ground his hips in a little circle and Magnus whimpered into his mouth again, the friction from Alec boxers giving him almost painful relief.

The shadowhunter nibbled a little at Magnus' bottom lip, pressed one last sweet kiss to his lips then suddenly swooped down and took one of Magnus' nipples into his mouth. The sensation caught Magnus so off guard that his left wing  _ flapped  _ sending a woosh of air through the room, knocking over a few things on the bedside table.

Magnus whimpered, burying his fingers into the shadowhunters hair. Alec moaned against his chest, swirling his tongue around the swollen bud, sending pleasant vibrations through the warlocks chest. He felt Magnus arch underneath him, his fingers tugging at Alec's hair as sweet little moans sounded above his head.

"Fuck, fuck– Alexa-" His words cut off when Alec skimmed his teeth against his nipple. "Oh god."

Alec pulled away with a small  _ pop,  _ a trail of spit being left behind. He smacked his lips a few times, smirk growing as he watched Magnus pant and try to catch his breath. Alec sat up, dragging his hands up Magnus' stomach until he was able to rub his thumb against the red bud. He felt Magnus shiver again.

"Can you turn around for me, Angel?" He mumbled, gently pinching the nipple between his pointer finger and thumb, relishing in the high pitched noise that left the warlock before pulling away completely.

It took Magnus a few seconds but eventually he was able to roll on to his back, pulling his wings in close so they wouldn't get caught on anything before flopping onto his stomach. Alec watched amused as they settled back down, draping off the bed again.

Once Magnus was comfortable Alec started speaking again. "Christ," he breathed. "You really are a sight, you know that?"

"And Angel," He grabbed a handful of the warlocks exquisite ass, leaning over to kiss one of his dimples. "Do I love your ass."

Magnus choked out another moan, wiggling his hips as his wings fluttered on the sheets. Alec chuckled, watching as Magnus fell apart under him. He leaned over again beginning a path of kisses down the warlocks spine, dipping his tongue into the curves of his muscles and listening to Magnus' moans rise in volume as he kissed the tender skin around the wings. He sucked a mark at the bottom of them before continuing his journey downward.

Pressing one last kiss the the dimple he hadn't shown attention to, Alec began leaving soft barely there kisses to the warlocks ass. He could feel Magnus tensing underneath him, waiting for the pleasure to hit him knowing Alec would give it to him. Alec grabbed both of the warlocks cheeks, spreading them and eyeing the puckered hole. 

"Don't come unless I say you can." He ordered, knowing Magnus would listen without a doubt, before diving right it.

Alec didn't waste any time, pressing his tongue against Magnus' hole listening to his little squeak of surprise that developed into a moan when Alec swirled his tongue around the fluttering muscles. He decided that he'd teased Magnus enough and skipped over his usual soft teasing touches. He nibbled at Magnus' rim, making sure to press a soothing kiss to the skin before sucking gently.

Alec heard Magnus let out a cry above him, some of it muffled as the warlock buried his face into the pillow. He pressed a little closer, thrusting his hips against the bed to get a little relief then began opening Magnus up. He pointed his tongue, pressing in gently then slowly withdrawing. He did it a few times, holding Magnus' hips down, before the muscle began to loosen and the other began relaxing.

Alec pulled back to take a little breather, pressing sloppy kisses to the plump slope of Magnus' ass, listening to his breaths begin to even out a bit and his little cries stop. Alec couldn't help but smirk, because even if he couldn't see Magnus' face he knew there were tears falling, lips bitten and cheeks flushed red.

He grabbed hold of Magnus' hips dragging the warlock up onto his knees, so his back arched just so and gave Alec the perfect view.

The shadowhunter took a deep breath feeling himself start to lose his own patience, telling himself to wait just a little bit longer. He leaned his head back down, the warlocks breath hitching as he felt his breath, dipping his tongue in slowly again. He wiggled it a little, tasting Magnus' musky and sweet walls. Alec moved his hands towards his face, pulling his cheeks open a little more then started thrusting his tongue pressing in deeper every time he went forward and Magnus absolutely fell apart underneath him, wings arching off the bed every now and then.

As much as Alec wanted to lay there and eat Magnus out until he was a crying, trembling mess he pulled away. He heard Magnus' little whine of protest and responded with a sharp slap to his ass, relishing in the loud moan that came out of it.

Alec leaned over the warlock grabbing the bottle of lube that was next to his head before popping it open. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers, waiting a second for it to warm up before tossing the bottle to the side and rubbing his slick fingers against Magnus' swollen hole.

Magnus whimpered quietly, hips pressing up towards him and he took that as his que to slowly slide a finger into him. Magnus' thighs trembled and his toes curled at the spike of pleasure, feeling his stomach twist, the knot there getting tighter.

Alec pressed several more kisses to Magnus' lower back, his free hand moving to rub gently at the soft feathers on Magnus' wings, grinning when the warlocks back arched again.

He twisted his finger a few times, moving it in and out slowly before pressing in a second one, watching both of them disappear into his boyfriend. The sight made his own cock twitch in his boxers and he was suddenly reminded of his own arousal.

He held his hand still waiting for the warlock to relax, sucking another mark onto his back and when Magnus finally did relax he started moving again, twisting and scissoring his fingers. Magnus shook underneath him at the assault of pleasure, moaning and groaning Alec's name loudly against the pillow. Alec crooked his fingers feeling them brush up against the bundle of nerves and knew that's what it was when Magnus let out another cry, sobbing Alec's name and a litathy of  _ please, please, please. _

Alec bit his bottom lip, pressing one last kiss to Magnus' lower back before moving upwards, still thrusting his fingers at a steady pace. He kissed Magnus' jaw and behind his ear, the corner of his mouth pulling up when the warlock turned his head and he caught sight of Magnus absolutely ruined already.

"So good, Angel." Alec whispered, kissing the corner of Magnus' lips as he slipped in a third finger. "You're doing so good, baby."

He heard Magnus preen under the praise, wings fluttering as his emotions spiked. Alec pressed multiple kisses to his shoulder, beginning to aim for Magnus' prostate, listening to Magnus' little breathy  _ ah's.  _ He hummed, slowing down until he was just pressing his fingers in deeper, wiggling his fingers then gently rubbing the calloused pads against the bundle of nerves.

Magnus clenched hard around his fingers and he knew that the warlock was getting close.

"A–Alec," he moaned. "I'm–please."

The wings on Magnus' back began to curl up, looking as if they were arching off the bed a little and Alec made a split second decision.

"Okay, sweetheart." Alec mumbled, pressing his lips to Magnus' cheek. "Come when you're ready."

He heard a small protesting whimper. "But I want– wanna come w-with you." Magnus whined, doing everything he could to hold off his orgasm, even as pleasure roared through his body.

Alec couldn't help but chuckle a little, "Oh Angel." He whispered, knowing Magnus could hear him. "You'll get the chance. Now come for me."

With the order being made, Magnus couldn't hold off even if he tried his hardest. He came with a loud sob of Alecs name, body locking up in pleasure even as his wings trembled. Alec pulled back on the constant pressure to his prostate, shallowly thrusting his fingers to help the warlock ride his high.

After a few moments Magnus (and his wings) slumped against the bed, Alec still pressing kisses to whatever he could reach even as he pulled his fingers out.

He brushed his fingers up and down Magnus' waist, letting him come down a little before nudging him gently. "Come on, Angel. Shows not over yet. Roll over." He mumbled.

It took Magnus a few seconds, lungs still heaving from the mind blowing orgasm he'd just received and the thought of Alec promising to fuck him making his cock twitch. Finally he lifted himself up, being mindful of his wings again before rolling over, blushing instantly as Alec began taking him in.

Alec licked his lips, taking in the flush of Magnus' cheeks, how bitten and swollen his lips were and how his eyes were a little puffy too. How his chest was flushed red, and his nipples raw from rubbing against the sheets and Alec's earlier assault on them.

He looked wrecked. Gorgeous.

Alec hummed soft, fitting himself in between the warlocks still trembling thighs. He reached over to the bedside table, grabbed his stele and activated his stamina rune, knowing if he didn't he'd break the minute he pressed into his boyfriend. He set his stele back down, leaning over Magnus again, elbows on each side of his head.

"Hey, Angel," he whispered, nuzzling his nose against the warlocks. "How're you doing?"

Magnus let out a satisfied groan, smiling at their noses pressed together. "I'm so good." His words slurred a little but neither of them cared.

Alec chuckled, the noise breathy. "I'm glad," He said.

Magnus slid his hands up the shadowhunters chest, running his fingers through the coarse hair that he loved so much. He looked down, licking his lips as he looked down at Alec's cock, standing proudly, swollen and red.

"You didn't come?" Magnus asked, hands sliding down over Alec's abs.

Alec smirked, using a hand to tilt Magnus' head back up. "Because," he said. "I'm not done with you yet."

The words sent a shiver through Magnus, hips twitching at the promise of another orgasm, his dick reacting just from the words. Alec pressed their lips together in a few soft pecks that slowly deepened and got longer. He sucked on Magnus' swollen lips moving one of his hands to slide over the thick bone of Magnus' wing. The warlock reacted instantly, back arching so that their chests pressed together.

Alec dipped his tongue into Magnus' mouth, tilting his head as their tongues met. The warlock moaned, lifting his hands to tangle into the shadowhunters hair tugging a few times as arousal began to thrum under his skin again.

Alec pulled away after a few minutes, looking down at his breathtaking boyfriend. "Want you to ride me," He decided, talking against Magnus' mouth.

Magnus' response was a loud moan, nodding his head frantically. Alec moved off of him, giving Magnus a second to collect himself and move his wings out of the way before he flopped onto the bed on his back. The warlocks wings had folded up a little, but only so they sat comfortably on his back, feathers dragging against the bed as he straddled Alec.

The shadowhunters hands were instantly on his hips, thumbs rubbing against the bones as he waited for Magnus to settle against him. When he looked up his breathed wooshed out of him.

Magnus looked beautiful all the time, whether he was dressed up to go out or dressed down for bed. When he was relaxed on the couch with the chairman and curled up into Alec's side on a lazy night in with their family. He always stole Alec's breath. But like this, comfortable in their home, his gorgeous wings out for only Alec to see, flushed and completely open and at Alec's mercy. This Magnus was his favorite one. Except, one thing was missing

He rubbed his hands up Magnus' sides, licking his lips at the bruises on his small tapered waist. "Show me all of you, baby."

It took Magnus a few seconds to figure out what he was talking about, but when he did, he didn't hesitate. Letting down his glamor was so easy around Alec, knowing that Alec was so in love with his marks made showing off his cat eyes as easy as breathing now.

Alec had to take a deep breath just to ensure he remembered to breath as he looked into his loves beautiful eyes. He loved Magnus' brown eyes, loved how they shimmered in the sun and looked like honey sometimes, but nothing could ever beat the shimmer of his golden cat eyes. Could never beat how they glowed, setting a soft yellow hue over the tops of Magnus' cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Alec sat up suddenly, jostling Magnus a bit on his lap which tore a giggle out of the warlock and Alecs instantaneous response to smile at the sound. He lifted a hand, brushing his knuckles against Magnus' cheek, melting when his boyfriend leaned into the touch, their eye contact never breaking.

"You're so beautiful, Angel. Every part of you." He whispered like a secret between the two of them.

Magnus didn't respond, just tilted his head closer to press a sweet kiss to the shadowhunters lips. They both kept staring for a few moments, basking in their love. Then one of Magnus' feathers brushed the inside of his thigh and he groaned, suddenly very aware of the fact that he still hasn't come yet. A stamina rune could only take so much.

Magnus giggled softly, leaning over to grab the lube. "Sorry," he whispered, pouring some on his hand before tossing it away in complete Magnus style.

Alec just shook his head, eyes fluttering a bit when Magnus' hand wrapped around his dick, covering it in lube. Usually Magnus would snap his fingers and they'd both be set for the night, but sometimes they like to refrain from using magic, doing everything manually. It made things that much better.

Magnus placed a hand on his shoulder for leverage and balance as he sat up on his knees. Alec held Magnus steady by his hips, holding in his own groan as his head pressed against Magnus' fluttering hole. The warlock whimpered, still a little sensitive from his first orgasm but moaned loudly when the head of Alec's cock popped through the first ring of muscle.

Magnus took his hand away, willing away the lube on his hand with his magic so he could tangle his fingers back into Alec's damp hair. He took a deep breath, Alec's hands rubbing at his thighs helping him relax before he began to lower his hips, letting out a shaky breath as Alec slowly stretched him open.

Alec tightened his grip on Magnus' hips, biting his lip as arousal shimmered in the pit of his stomach willing his hips to stay still until Magnus was ready. Eventually Magnus' ass pressed to his hips and they both groaned at the sensation. Magnus at being filled and Alec at having Magnus' heat wrapped tight around him.

Alec groaned, pressing another kiss to Magnus' lips, nibbling on his lower lip. "So good, baby. You feel so good for me. God, I love you."

"Mm, love you too Alexander," Magnus responded instantly, preening at the praise again.

It didn't take Magnus long to adjust and before Alec knew it he was rocking his hips, pressing them down like he wouldn't be satisfied until Alec was as deep as possible. The angle was amazing, sending fire blazing through Magnus' veins.

Alec slid his hands around Magnus' back, clutching him closer. "C'mon baby, move for me."

It wasn't exactly an order but Magnus always felt the need to please Alec in bed, so he did as told lifting his hips up a few inches, moaning as Alec's cock dragged against his walls and slid back down. He moved slowly, getting used to the sensations flowing through his body.

Over the past few months, with everything going on, Alec and Magnus never really had time to lay in bed together. One of them was always working or they'd be home together but dead on their feet and the moment their heads hit their pillows they'd both be out. They'd have little quickies, a blowjob here or a mutual handjobs there but they rarely ever had a night like this. But things had begun to calm down again and they weren't gonna waste any time.

It was safe to say that Magnus hadn't had Alec's dick in awhile so adjusting took a few minutes longer than usual.

Soon enough though, Magnus was bouncing at a steady pace, hips swiveling in little figure eights. Alec was groaning into his shoulder and neck, littering the area with constant kisses and more bruises, hands holding Magnus' hips in a way that would surely leave bruises later on.

One of Alec's hands slid down to his ass, grabbing a handful and using the grip to guide Magnus. He pulled his face out of Magnus' neck, looking up into the warlocks blazing eyes.

"By the Angel, you're fucking gorgeous," Alec growled. "So tight and hot for me. You should see yourself all wrecked, using me to pleasure yourself."

Magnus whined loudly, his pace speeding up as Alec's words sent sparks down his spine. He wrapped his arms around the shadowhunters neck, burying his face into his runed shoulder, a soft little whimper sounding from his hiding spot.

He could remember a time when Alec would mumble into his neck, words that he wasn't comfortable with saying so loud to Magnus and how time had slowly brought down those walls. He'd been so innocent then, his mumbles only ever ranging from  _ "you're so beautiful" "feels good"  _ and  _ "I love you."  _ It had warmed Magnus' heart from the very beginning. But then Alec slowly started getting more comfortable and eventually he'd say the dirtiest things that made Magnus blush instead.

Magnus loved it.

Alec let his grip loosen, flopping back down onto the bed to get a full view of the love of his life. Magnus' chest had gained some color, heaving as he exerted so much energy to chase his pleasure. Alec licked his lips as he watched Magnus' thighs tense and release with every move, his abs spasming when Alec would brush his prostate.

The warlock was as hard as a rock again, his cock bobbing with every bounce. Alec's eyes trailed back upwards, Magnus' head was hung moans pouring from his mouth every time he sat back down and Alec could just barely see his mouth hanging open.

The shadowhunter groaned when he took in the way Magnus' wings would flutter like they were going to flap and arch once the pleasure got too intense. Magnus' fingernails were digging into his chest, the sting adding to Alec's own pleasure.

He really did look like an angel. But definitely not of the pure kind. The definition of beautiful and kind but sinful,  _ fallen.  _

Alec grabbed a hold of the warlocks hips again, planting his feet flat on the bed and began meeting everyone of Magnus' moves with a thrust. The increase in pace had Magnus arching his back, wings stretching out a bit and his head falling back giving Alec the perfect few of his long neck.

He moaned softly at the sight, tightening his grip on the warlocks hips. "So good," He said. "Look at me Angel."

Magnus automatically did as told, their eyes meeting. Alec moaned again when he saw tears falling from Magnus' eyes as well as a little bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. It made Alec's stomach twist and suddenly he was sitting right on the edge of an orgasm.

"Fuck, sweetheart I'm close." He groaned, hips slamming up harder. "Gonna fill you up, Angel."

The words made Magnus shiver hard, whimpering as he inched closer as well. All he could do was nod his head, unable to moan anything other than  _ Alec, please, yes. _

Alec hummed, changing his angle just so and pulling Magnus down so he could grind into him making Magnus shout as his cock pressed right again his prostate. Alec holding him down made his hips jerk and a small sob leave his lips.

"Oh god, oh god, Alec! Right there, please, please." He begged, not in control of his mouth anymore.

The shadowhunter made him rock his hips, making it so he could grind harder into him and putting constant pressure on Magnus' prostate. Magnus fell apart under the waves of overwhelming pleasure but managed to hold off his orgasm, waiting for Alec to give him permission.

Alec grinned wickedly up at him, letting up on the pressure making Magnus sob in relief. He took his hands off of the warlocks hips to grab both of his hands, intertwining their fingers.

"Okay Angel. Go ahead, make yourself come." He tutted when Magnus' tried to let go of his hand. "Nuh uh, no hands. Make yourself come untouched."

Magnus sobbed, tears leaking down his face faster, "I can't, I can't Alexander please."

Alec shushed him gently, "Yes you can baby. I know you can." He answered, beginning to move his hips again to assist the warlock.

Magnus could only nod, wanting nothing more than to please Alec and do as he was told. He gripped tightly onto Alec's hands and started moving again, working through the burn in his thighs. His release was shimmering under his skin and he knew that it wouldn't take much for him to let go.

Alec felt pride swell in his chest, his sweet angel would always work so hard to please him. He slowed his hips down, smiling fondly at the whine he received in response.

"Shh baby," He soothed. He sat back up, pulling Magnus close. "I've got you. You've done so good, I'm gonna make you feel good, okay. Such a good boy."

Magnus moaned loudly at the praises, being called a good boy was a weak spot, and at the relief he got from the soothing words. Alec flipped the two of them over slowly after pulling out which made Magnus whine at the loss. He laid the warlock on his back, smiling as his wings stretched back over the bed. He made himself comfortable in between his boyfriend's legs, pulling them up around his hips. 

Magnus crosses his ankles on the small of his back and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, whispering, "I love you, Alexander."

Alec smiled and filled him up again in one fluid thrust. "I love you too, baby. So much."

He put one hand on the pillow next to Magnus' head and the other on his hip before starting a brutal pace, knowing that the two of them wouldn't last much longer. Magnus practically screamed into his shoulder, digging his nails into Alec's shoulders.

The shadowhunter grunted at the sting but kept up his thrusts, hitting Magnus' prostate dead on every single time. His own moans were building in volume as his stomach tightened.

Magnus was babbling into his shoulder by now, back arching up into Alec's chest and legs tightening around his waist.

"Please, please harder. Alec, oh, yes there  _ please _ . Ah!"

Alec moaned in response, cursing into the warlocks neck where he was planting more kisses to the sensitive skin. He pulled away then, feeling Magnus tighten around his cock.

"That's it, Angel." He slammed his hips in harder making Magnus hiccup a sob. "Come on, come for me baby."

And just like that, he did.

One of Alec's favorites things about bedding Magnus was watching him fall apart. The warlock would move through everything, whether it would be his hips twitching or hands gripping the sheets, squirming under Alec almost all the time. But the minute his pleasure hit its peak, Magnus' body would just lock up in an arch. His whole body would be tense, pulled taunt like that of Alec's bow strings. His wings on the other hand were trembling.

Alec moaned as Magnus' walls tightened and spasmed around him and it only took a few more thrusts before he was coming too.

He knew Magnus was coming down when the warlock slumped back onto the bed, a pleased groan leaving his lips as Alec filled him up. He took a few minutes, grinding his hips into Magnus as he rode the waves of his pleasure, pressing loving kisses to Magnus' shoulder.

Suddenly he felt feathers brush against his back and when he glanced over his shoulder he found Magnus' wings wrapping around them, putting them into a cocoon of love. Alec smiled widely, pressing his body to Magnus', rubbing his waist and thighs.

"So good, Angel. So good." He whispered, pressing little pecks to Magnus' lips.

Magnus giggled softly, like he was high from their coupling or maybe even their love. He tightened his legs and arms around Alec, pressing their bodies flush together and taking all of Alec's weight.

Alec gave him one last deep kiss them pulled away to look down at the love of his life. The corner of his lip tugged up, giving Magnus one of his lopsided smiles, one of the ones that he reserved only for Magnus and the warlock felt his heart flutter.

They lay like that for a few moments before Alec pulled out, wincing as Magnus whined at the oversensitivity and whispering a small apology to him. Alec pressed soothing kisses to Magnus' stomach, which made the warlock giggle softly again, before getting up to get a washcloth once Magnus' wings unwrapped themselves.

When he walked out of the bathroom, his breath was stolen once again. Seeing Magnus laid out, satisfied, the remnants of their love making still visible on his skin made Alec want nothing more to press him down and make him come again. But he knew that neither of them had were up for it, being completely sated and happy now.

It was also seeing Magnus and knowing he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with the warlock.

He climbed back onto the bed and leaned over Magnus to kiss him again. When he pulled away the words slipped out without his approval.

"Marry me?"

He felt Magnus tense up more than he saw it but the look in the warlocks eyes wasn't bad just surprised and maybe a tad bit disbelieving.

"I– What?" Magnus asked, eyes widening.

Alec smiled, knowing that this was exactly what he wanted. To be right here next to Magnus, holding him and loving him until the end of  _ their  _ lives.

"Marry me?" He asked again. "You're the love of my life Magnus. I wanna spend forever with you. So marry me?"

Magnus laid there and gaped like a fish for a few seconds before he'd finally managed to pull himself together. "Uhm," he suddenly smiled brightly up at Alec and made his heart stop. "Yes. Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Alec laughed in delight, pressing another kiss to his lips. "I heard uh-" he mumbled against Magnus' lips. "I heard marriage is a wonderful institution."

Magnus giggled, pulling away enough to look up at Alec. "I wouldn't know, but I can't wait to find out." He said, a few tears leaking from his eyes.

Alec kissed the love of his life, his  _ fiance,  _ again, practically smothering his face in kisses now as joy singed through him. They got cleaned up, Magnus pulling his wings in until all there was was long scars covering his back. They settled down on the bed, now clean and happy, Magnus' head resting on his chest.

Magnus' next words had him laughing brightly and made him pull the warlock closer.

"I get a ring, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: Alec gives Magnus the Lightwood ring. Magnus cried as he slides it onto his ring finger but denies it for the rest of his life. Izzy wins a bet.
> 
> Sjjdjshs guys I didn't think this was going to half as long as it turned out to be??? I started writing and then suddenly couldn't stop and it developed into this.
> 
> Anywho,
> 
> I hope you guys liked this, it's very very intense with a hella lot of fluff lol. Let me know if you'd like to see some more steamy writing in the future.
> 
> Tag for this fic: #CMHWTPOGWfic (it's long but I don't care lol)
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter: babyboymagnus


End file.
